A two-dimensional barcode picture in the existing technology is usually a black-and-white binary picture. During recognition of a two-dimensional barcode picture, grayscale values of pixels in corresponding positions are determined to perform parsing to obtain a character string corresponding to the two-dimensional barcode picture. However, black-and-white two-dimensional barcode pictures usually have unvaried visual effect.